


Чёрный камень

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Creepy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demons, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акира с самого начала кажется Огате странным ребёнком. Огата пока не подозревает, насколько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный камень

**Author's Note:**

> на недельку редкоспоконов @diary

Двоюродная сестра Огаты недавно родила ребёнка и после этого общаться с ней стало абсолютно невозможно – все разговоры сводились к показу фотографий малыша и обсуждений, что во внешности у него от папы, что от мамы... Огата не думал, что и Тоя-мейджин станет таким, он ведь не восторженная барышня, и всё же с некоторым беспокойством пошёл поздравлять учителя с появлением наследника.  
Он вручил цветы и скромный подарок, сказал приличествующие слова и ему показали младенца.  
– У него ваши глаза, – неожиданно для себя сказал Огата.  
В ответ Тоя улыбнулся, очевидно посчитав это за комплимент. Но Огата совсем не это подразумевал – взгляд ребёнка казался неожиданно осмысленным, взрослым и даже пронзительным. На пухлом, розовом лице младенца такие глаза смотрелись пугающе.  
– Огата-кун, наверное, ты не откажешь мне в партии-другой? – спросил Тоя. Конечно, Огата согласился и сразу выкинул из головы странного ребёнка.  
***

Какое-то время Огата не видел сына учителя. Зачем бы – Акира существовал в мире параллельном, их пути не должны были пересечься. Пока Тоя-мейджин не привёл своего сына на очередное занятие го.  
– Он ведь не помешает?  
– Конечно, нет, – соврал Огата. Он был уверен, что помешает – ребёнку надоест просто сидеть, он начнёт плакать или сунет в рот камень и подавится, или ещё что-нибудь сотворит. И вообще, будет отвлекать Тою, когда тот должен бы сосредоточиться на оттачивании мастерства Огаты. Но он не спорил, ведь ревновать к ребёнку было бы глупо. Занятие прошло как обычно, и ничего из того, чего Огата опасался, Акира не сделал – только внимательно следил за игрой на доске.  
– Как будто что-то понимает, – хмыкнул про себя Огата. Тогда он ещё не знал, насколько прав.  
***

Скоро Тоя-мейджин попросил Огату сыграть с его сыном. Даже немного обидно – он должен тратить время на этого головастика? Но Тоя в последнее время выглядел старше и более усталым, Огата не стал протестовать. Конечно, он без труда победил. Но никакого удовольствия от победы не получил – по какой-то причине он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Наверное, всё дело в серьёзном, холодном взгляде Акиры. Хоть бы расстроился или разозлился, как положено ребёнку! Нет, только сказал "спасибо за игру".  
– Вы часто с ним занимаетесь, да? – спросил Огата.  
– Каждый день, – ответил Тоя. – У него талант.  
Насчёт таланта Огата был не уверен, но что-то точно было. В следующий раз на занятии Тоя не просил его сыграть с сыном, Акира сидел в уголке и раскладывал камни на гобане. Огата не удержался от любопытства и подсмотрел – все камни чёрные. Мекура-го*? Не может быть, для ребёнка слишком сложно. И всё же Акира ставил камни не в произвольном порядке, а явно планируя ходы...  
***

Огате сообщили, что Тоя-мейджин слёг с переутомлением. Навестить его – долг ученика, и он сразу отправился к Тое. Тот выглядел ещё хуже, чем в последнюю их встречу, как будто высох, как будто лишился жизненных сил.  
– Вы как? – спросил Огата для приличия, ведь видно, что ничего хорошего.  
– Жив пока, – сухо ответил Тоя. Обычно это бы прозвучало с юмором, но сейчас Тоя крутил в руках чёрный камень и смотрел куда-то поверх Огаты. Разговор у них не клеился, и скоро они распрощались. За дверью его поджидал Акира, стоял в тени так незаметно, что Огата чуть не подскочил, когда его заметил.  
– Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он и тут же обругал себя идиотом. Это его дом, он тут живёт!  
– Го, – сказал Акира, кивнув в сторону комнаты отца, как будто это всё объясняло. Огате послышался шорох камней. И только показалось, или глаза Акиры сверкнули зелёным в полутьме? Он поспешил уйти.  
***

Наконец Огата смог сразиться с Акирой в официальном матче. И не просто сыграть, а даже победить. Глаза Акиры даже после поражения были как две холодные лужицы, и в послематчевом интервью Огата не смог сдержаться. Его слова были близки к оскорблению, но ему хотелось добиться от Акиры хоть какой-то реакции. Не удалось. Только напряжение от игры начало оставлять Огату и он почувствовал, что по позвоночнику ползут липкие капли холодного пота. Отмечать победу не хотелось, хотелось скорее домой.  
Огата еле успел заскочить в лифт и поморщился – надо же было в лифте встретиться с Акирой.  
– Спасибо за игру, – как всегда безразлично и вежливо сказал ему Акира. – Я очень многое почерпнул у вас.  
Вроде невинная фраза, но почему Огате в ней почудилась скрытая насмешка? Он опять услышал шорох камней и глянул на Акиру – вдруг тот перебирал камни в карманах. Но нет, Акира обоими руками поправлял галстук. "Галлюцинации от переутомления," – решил Огата. Сейчас только домой и спать.  
– Как думаете, Огата-сенсей...  
***  
Лифт пискнул и открыл дверцы.  
– Надеюсь, мы с вами играли не последний раз, – сказал Акира и ушёл.  
Эти слова показались Огате странными и многозначительными. Он сунул руки в карманы, чтобы унять дрожь, и пошёл к машине.  
Дома он хотел записать сегодняшнюю партию. Конечно, официальная запись тоже существовала, но ему хотелось ещё раз проанализировать игру. Он достал чистый бланк и внезапно понял, что в голове его пустота. Ни один ход, ничего из сегодняшнего матча он не помнил. Огата схватил со стола стопку кифу и пролистал – но всё казалось ему чужим, непонятным, игры путались и сливались в сложный калейдоскоп. Как будто он враз лишился таланта и забыл правила го.  
– Переутомление, – пробормотал Огата и трясущимися руками полез в карман достать зажигалку. Но в кармане он нащупал только камень для го.  
– Откуда? – вслух спросил Огата и вытащил его. Самый обычный чёрный камень. Но почему-то Огате стало жутко.  
***  
– Как думаете, Огата-сенсей, если есть рука бога, может быть, существует и рука дьявола? – вежливо улыбнулся ему Акира. За его спиной клубились чёрные тени.

**Author's Note:**

> *Мекура-го: игра в го камнями только одного цвета.


End file.
